


Can fairies drown?

by Teenyttt



Series: Little Opuses [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Murder, Nosy Neighbours, Oneshot, Schizophrenia?, She's not my sister, Short Story, a bit violent, i put it in chapters to idk, make more suspenseful?, she needs help, so technically not a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenyttt/pseuds/Teenyttt
Summary: I was an only child. My life was brilliant. Until you came.You could fly so I thought…I just thought…I could drown you.





	1. Prologue

I was an only child.

Alone.

My life was brilliant.

                                     Until You came.

 

You mad,

                      mute,

                                        lunatic.

 

It was you. You just walked right into my house and persuaded everyone you were my sister. You weren’t my sister. You are a monster. You look exactly like her and acted like her but I remember you. No one else remembered but I did. You were the monster who killed my sister. My real sister. I want my revenge. I deserved my revenge. You could fly. So I thought…I just thought…

 

 

                                I could drown you.

 

 

But you came back.


	2. Falling Asleep

She walked back in; soaking wet and crying red tears. It was the last thing I expected. She was still gorgeous; stunning golden hair, perfect skin, pretty face, everything I ever wanted; everything my real sister was. Once again, everyone believed she was my sister.

 

“Now dear, however did you get so wet?”

 I tried to drown her in the lake.

 “I tripped and fell into the lake, Mom.”

 You were supposed to die.

 “Deary me, you must be getting some of that clumsiness from your sister.”

 

She is _not_ my sister. She is my sister’s murderer. Why can’t you all see that? Was everyone so blind? She had wings growing right out of her back that shone so bright that it pierced the darkness of the night. For heaven’s sake her tears were red. Did that not ring a million alarm bells in anyone’s delusional mind?

 

She made her way silently to the room I once shared with my sister. I followed in after the monster. Red tears fell like rain and made a puddle on the carpet. The puddle rose up and shaped into a bloody red hand. I stood still. It hasn’t hurt me. Yet. No, it needed me to believe in its deception. Its stupid disguise. It came towards me and stroked my hair. Like my sister would when I was little. It felt so warm and yet, so f*cking freezing cold. Like it was trying to burn me from inside.

 

I stood firm. The hand crunched and twisted, forming into a wide grin and whispered, “I am your sister.” So she speaks. When she didn’t breathe a word around anyone else. It was a medical problem, they said. An unfortunate circumstance. But she speaks.

 

My mouth settled into a thin line. “You are not my sister,” I gritted out.

 

“But I am. And you tried to drown me. Why?”

 

“You are a monster.” I blinked. Two hands had started growing out of the grin like a grotesque mimic of a split tongue. They slithered towards my shoulders. My heartbeats were f*cking drums in my head. This was how I was going to die, wasn’t I? Kill by the same monster who murdered my sister. The hands started shaking me, back and forth, like my body was a ragdoll.

 

“Look at me!” the mouth commandeered, a raspy deep voice that grated on my ears.

 

My eyes opened wide (when had they closed?) and I looked into the open grin to find the abyss. An absolute void that threatened to drag me in and chain me in darkness forever. Leave no evidence for Mom to find, right, _Sister_?

 

Someone once told me that stress was supposed to make us stronger. Add to that adrenaline from any source of emotion and we were unstoppable. That was the formula to act.

 

And act I did. A straight punch to that bitch. The Cheshire grin splashed onto the ground, seemingly lifeless. Why stop there? If it was susceptible to physical attacks, then _finish it off_.

 

I punched the puddle of red again. And again. And again. And again. Again. Again. Again again again again again again why stop finish it off finish her off kill her she’s not you sister your sister is dead finish her kill finish it don’t stop your sister is dead do not stop why stop finish stop don’t sister why don’t-

 

A piercing scream lit the air and blinded me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'ed help.
> 
> i live for kudos, comments, bookmarks and constructive feedback, anything you can give really


	3. Waking Up

“Did ya ’ear ’bout the murder down the street?”

“Buddy, what makes ya think I wanna hear shit like that at ass o’clock in the mornin’?”

“They say they gots a l’il psycho killed ‘er sister.”

“They sure it ain’t just summat domestic?”

“Nah, girlie punched ’er six ways ta Sunday. They almost couldn’t recognize ‘er face with all the blood and bruisings.”

“Poor thang. She din scream for help? Sure musta bin some family ‘round.”

“She was mute, couldn’t scream no nothing.”

“Jesus.”

“Yea. Ms Patrisha next door sayin’ she ain’t headed for juvie.”

“Why?”

“She one them loco, Pat says.”

“Oh.”

“Yea…”

“You wanna get food?”

“Hell yea les go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'ed help.
> 
> i live for kudos, comments, bookmarks and constructive feedback, anything you can give really

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed help.
> 
> i live for kudos, comments, bookmarks and constructive feedback, anything you can give really


End file.
